


A Situation

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Garak drops a bombshell and Julian grapples with the prospect of early parenthood.





	A Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this. It's a bit of my exploration into Cardassian anatomy. Anyway they can all carry children, which Garak withheld from Julian, but he took it like a champ :D Comment and kudos, tell me what you think!
> 
> also visit me on my [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/).

“You’re upset, aren’t you?” Garak inquired, after some silence. He wouldn’t blame Julian if he was. The news was shocking, to say the least. And, in Julian’s defense, had been entirely preventable had Garak come forward to him about the reproductive capabilities of his species in the first place. 

“Yes, No--” Julian closed his mouth and hesiated, “just worried, that’s all.” 

“About your career, Doctor?” Garak offered, than nonchalantly added,  “Don’t worry, Julian. I assure you, this won’t-” 

“About  _ you  _ Garak.” Julian cried, almost offended, “And our future.”

  
Garak raised an eye ridge, and turned towards his the doctor. Now  _ he  _ was the one taken aback. 

“You want a future with,” He gently tapped his fingers against his abdomen, “this situation?”     
  


The Cardassian was sincere in his caution, and Julian fought the urge to scream. Did Garak really think so little of him? 

“Garak? Did you think I’d abandon you?” Julian asked, the hurt evident in his voice, “Especially  _ now _ ? And this is more than just a ‘situation’, this is the life of our children we’re talking about.” 

“Yes Doctor,” Garak said, strained, “I’m very much aware of that.” 

Then he sighed. 

  
“I’d be lying if I said it never crossed my mind,” he responded pointedly,  “You have no obligation to stay with me.” 

With that, Julian understood, and willed his nerves to calm. It made sense that being the father of Garak’s unborn children wouldn’t be enough to warrant his loyalty. Not when his own father exiled him over a simple mistake.

He had every right to think Julian would leave when things got complicated. 

“Well obligation or not, you’re my partner and these are my children you’re having,” Julian countered, “And  I’m not leaving you to deal with this by yourself.” 

Julian drew Garak down to his shoulder, and rested his head atop of the tailor’s dark hair as if the emphasize his point. 

“Guess I’ll need to borrow some of Miles’ parenting books.”  He mused, “Last thing I want to do is turn out like my parents.”

The cardassian scoffed.

  
“What? It’s a valid concern.” Julian chuckled, though he was in actuality very worried. 

“You’ll do fine Julian,” Garak reassured him, sitting up so that he could look Julian in the eyes, “I’m positive you’ll make a wonderful father.” 

“I should be the one telling you that things will be alright, not the other way around.” Julian groaned shameful, as his head fell to the crook of Garak’s neck. 

  
  



End file.
